


Not Soon Enough

by Awritersmind



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritersmind/pseuds/Awritersmind
Summary: Ian struggles with being out of prison and away from Mickey.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Not Soon Enough

It is the middle of the night and the whole Gallagher house is quiet. Quiet in the wrong ways, ways that keep Ian staring at the ceiling as he tally’s the differences up. Carl and Liam tossing in their beds instead of the sounds of other inmates snoring. Freddy’s cries every few hours with Lip shuffling around to figure out what his son needs. There is no bunk underneath him with Mickey in it. No Mickey tossing around and kicking off the sheets. No Mickey. 

The sound of his phone buzzing pulls Ian out of thoughts. He slides his finger quickly to answer the unknown number.

“Hey.”

Ian thinks he should be surprised staring at Mickey’s face on his phone, but he isn’t. The glow of the screen is the only thing illuminating his old room. Ian turns to face the wall as he smiles at Mickey’s face. 

“Hey, Mick.”

“Feel good to be back in an actual fucking bed?”

Mickey’s voice is as soft as it is teasing. Ian just snuggles deeper into his pillow, letting out a fake moan as he watches Mickey’s face break into a grin. 

“You’re a fucking dick Gallagher.” 

“A dick in soft bed in a room that is actually clean.”

“Bullshit.” 

Ian grins at that. It doesn’t matter how many years it has been, the Gallagher house would probably never be considered clean. 

“Carl’s got this friend? Girlfriend? I dunno, but her whole family was in our house hiding out for a bit. They went on a cleaning warpath, actually had the place looking semi decent.”

“Hiding out from what?”

“Immigration.”

“Mexicans?”

“Yeah.” 

Mickey goes silent at that and Ian just shakes his head with a reassuring smile. Anne’s family doesn’t have any connections to the cartel. He knows Mickey will understand and hopes he doesn’t worry too much. The guard lending Mickey the phone can’t be too far off. Even when they shared the same cell talks of the cartel only happened in hushed whispers when they were in the same bunk. 

Ian never got the full story of what exactly Mickey did, what he knew, or what he told. Back in the joint he’d catch his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye passing things to other inmates whispering in Spanish. Ian knew Mickey did everything he could to make sure no one would fuck with them. He never explained. Never let Ian in on what he was doing. That is until Ian finally wore him down. Even then the redhead knew it was just a fraction of half the shit Mickey had going on. Every attempt to pull more information out the stocky brunette ended the same ‘I got it covered Gallagher, Jesus fuck.’ 

Mickey bites his lip and looks over his shoulder causing Ian to tense. He leans closer to the screen waiting till Mickey’s eyes are back on him. Ian wants to tell him to stop taking chances, to keep his head down, to not ask for any favors if they are too risky, but Mickey wouldn’t listen to him anyway. 

“Only got a few more minutes.”

“Fuck,” the word barely slips past Ian’s tightening throat as his eyes start to sting. It’s only been a week, a fucking week and he misses Mickey so much it hurts.

“I miss you,” Ian’s words come out a bit garbled, even more pathetic sounding then when he had first said them years ago with a wall of glass between them. Ian still feels like that kid. It’s the same ache in his chest craving to be where Mickey is. 

“Miss you too,” 

And that’s what does it. It is those words from Mickey that stops Ian from holding back the tears any longer. He shouldn’t be surprised but he is. He is surprised every time that Mickey still says anything like this without some asshole comment attached, surprised he didn’t destroy every possibility of Mickey still loving him. 

“Hey, the fuck you crying for huh? I already told you I’ll get out soon.” Mickey tone is teasing so Ian smiles through the tears. 

“Not soon enough… I love you.” 

Ian lets his hand hover over the screen, his finger lightly tracing the shape of his boyfriends jaw. He watches as the brunette starts to chuckle and Ian smiles a little wider. Mickey shakes his head, knowing what his boyfriend is doing even without seeing it through the camera. 

“Take your hand off the screen.” Mickey chuckles. 

“No.” 

Mickey laugh dies down but his smile remains. “I love you too, you fucking sap.” 

He barely gets the words out before he is looking over his shoulder again. Ian can hear the guard probably telling him to wrap it up. They don’t even get to say goodbye before the screen goes dark and the call drops. The clenching in Ian’s chest gets worse as he continues to stare at the blank screen. His hand is still tracing where Mickey’s face was.

“Not soon enough…” the redhead whispers to himself one last time before closing his eyes and attempting to get a bit of sleep.


End file.
